Fighting for a Short Happy Ending
by Jessi - Princess of Impatience
Summary: A writer's revenge on the characters, or specifically THE character, that plagues her. JS romance with nonstory dialogue. COMPLETED


A writer's revenge on the characters, or specifically THE character, that plagues her. JS romance with nonstory dialogue. COMPLETED 

A/N: This piece of disordered insanity sprung from my frustration at writing my first fanfic. I had intended it to be short and would write other longer pieces after I had finished it, but a certain Goblin King became very taken with the story and has subsequently forced me to continue to add to it until it has grown exponentially. This is my rebellion against turning that story into a novel. I will have at least one short and sweet happy ending, no matter how I have to get it!

The concept came from watching The Princess Bride a day before starting this piece. It always made me laugh, as a child, when the grandson and grandfather's discussions interrupted the story. It is sometimes how my characters behave as I write. It's also a bit Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

I also reference many other things that annoy, amuse or surprise me, including discussions I have had about fanfic or the Labyrinth with my husband. Please remember, I intend no disrespect to any person or idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Labyrinth. I also do not own The Princess Bride or Monty Python. The Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson, may he rest in peace as his legacy lives on through all of us.

Besides, if I owned Jareth, do you REALLY think I would be having this problem?

* * *

Fighting for a Short Happy Ending  
A comedic fanfic by Jessica Arbuckle (Jessi, Princess of Impatience)  
June 2005

------------

It was a cool evening, for which Sarah was grateful. It had been so insanely hot that she had not been able to do anything today. However, instead of taking advantage of the respite and accomplishing something before she slept, she lay on her bed, traces of a song from her memory teasing at her. While it made her feel incredibly sad and lost, she felt strangely comforted by the voice she could still hear in her mind. _His_ voice.

Sarah: Hi Jessi!  
Jessi: May I help you?  
Sarah: (whispers) I know you came here to get back at him. I just thought I might help. Then at least we'll be in it together.  
Jessi: Thanks. I know you'd never give me a hassle. So what do you need?  
Sarah: Well, I just saw where you were going with this and I think I either need to be sad and lost or be comforted. Not all of them. Too many different emotions could mean we'll be here a lot longer than you intended.  
Jessi: Good point. Thanks for the help. At least **someone** around here can be helpful.  
Sarah: Any time. Please continue.

… she lay on her bed, traces of a song from her memory teasing at her. She felt strangely comforted by the voice, _his_ voice, that she could still hear in her mind. It had been almost six years, six long, lonely years since she had last seen him. For a moment, she considered wishing for him, but held back. There were too many possibilities, not all of them good. On one hand, he could have done everything for her as he said and could even love her, but, hurt by her rejection, was determined to only come when she called. On the other hand, he could really be frightening and cruel and mostly likely could not stand the sight of her, so calling would be a mistake.

Jareth: I order you to stop.  
Jessi: Oh, not you. Do go away or at least shut up.  
Jareth: You dare to speak to me this way? Do you know who I am?  
Jessi: I'm trying to forget. Now, shut up.

Jareth sat on his throne, one leg lazily thrown over the armrest. In his gloved hand, he held a crystal, the image of Sarah on her bed contained inside. No matter how hard he tried, he could not end his day without looking at her.

Jareth: Go back to the other story.  
Jessi: (heavy sigh) Why should I?  
Jareth: Because that last chapter you worked on isn't finished.  
Jessi: Most of them aren't, what's your point?  
Jareth: I have given you all the twists, turns and hurdles now.  
Jessi: Liar, I just know as soon as I start again, you'll find something else to force me to write about. You are running rampant all over my very first fanfic, which was supposed to be a short and sweet first work. Now it's a blasted novel.  
Sarah: I'm afraid it's my fault. I'm the one with all the … well, you know.  
Jessi: Don't stick up for him. You know I didn't want to do that to you, but he made me.  
Jareth: I most certainly did not. How cruel do you think I am?  
Jessi: I used to think 'not very', but now I'm not so sure. I'm ignoring you now. 

Every night, he swore to make it his last glance and then he would try to forget about her. That was until he would sleep and she would pull him into one of her dreams. He tried to use the dreams to reassure her, but she would never quite believe, at least not enough to call him upon waking. Then he would spend all day thinking about her…

Sarah: Jessi?  
Jessi: What now?  
Sarah: Do you really think anyone will believe he thinks about me all day?  
Jareth: Why wouldn't they? Everyone knows it to be true.  
Sarah: You can be so sweet. I could just kiss you.  
Jessi: No, you will not, we haven't even gotten that far yet!  
Jareth: We could always go back to the other story and kiss.  
Jessi: For the last time, we are staying here!

Then he would spend all day thinking about her and would finally look, starting the whole cycle all over again. He watched her now, a frown on his face. She looked lost in thought and very conflicted. He would have given anything to know what she was thinking.

Jareth: I am the King of the Goblins and I order you to get back to my story.  
Jessi: Really, you are? That's nice. But guess what? I'm the Princess of Impatience. Impatience is a darn sight larger than the Labyrinth. I don't have to do a darn thing you say anymore. I have the power to resist.  
Jareth: You certainly think very highly of yourself.  
Jessi: I learned from the best (blows kiss)

Sarah sighed heavily. What could it hurt to just wish to see him? If he didn't come, at least she would know how he felt. If he did come and wasn't happy about it, it wasn't as if she was wishing herself away or anything. And if he was happy about it…

Sarah: Jessi, I think you need to go to bed. You almost fell asleep on the desk.  
Jareth: I agree. Sleep and come back later to write.  
Jessi: (surprised) That is very generous of you, Jareth. (smiles) Sarah, you are awesome, as always.  
Sarah: Thanks.  
Jareth: I just want you to have a clear head to work on 'Your Eyes.'  
Jessi: I should have known you had an ulterior motive - you always do.  
Jareth: You wound me. I certainly do **not** always have an ulterior motive. Sweet dreams to you anyways.

- Later on -

Jessi: Good, I'm alone. Now where did I leave off before I went to sleep? Oh yeah…

And if he was happy about it… the thought was delicious and tempted her almost beyond her resolve not to call him. She silently mouthed his name, as she had many times before, but still she could not bring herself to vocalize it. She reached under her, grasping the red leather book that lay underneath her pillow every night as she slept. Her fingers caressed the cover, tracing the title before she began to flip through it aimlessly.

Jareth gazed into the crystal, desperately willing her to just say his name. He had watched her many times as she clearly said, without sound, his name, but he needed to hear her say it. He needed her to call to him, to wish him back to her. He was stubborn and would only go if she called to him. He wouldn't be turned down twice. The first time had nearly torn his heart in two and he wasn't sure he would be able to survive a second rejection.

Jessi: I can't believe no one has interrupted me yet.  
Jareth: Why should we? You just did that for us.  
Jessi: I hate when you are right. Go away.  
Sarah: (whisper) You don't mean that. Neither of us ever does when we say that to him.  
Jessi: Shh, no need to inflate his ego anymore than it is. Now where was I?

Sarah's eyes fell to one of the last events in the book, where the Goblin King and the girl faced each other as he offered her one last chance at her dreams. Like many things that had happened in the book and her real story, the real thing was incredibly different from the book.

Jareth: Go back to the other story.  
Jessi Are you still at this? Go away, I'm mad at you.  
Jareth: Whatever for?  
Jessi: Because I decided I would go back to 'Your Eyes' before coming to this one and you couldn't keep out of it. Now there are even more people popping up! I'm going to be able to cast the crowd scene from the animated "Hunchback of Notre Dame" without using animation if you don't knock it off.  
Jareth: You like the new goblin.  
Jessi: Yeah, I like Kittering. Thanks.  
Jareth: Don't thank me, he's all yours, my dear. Why would **I** create any more goblins?  
Jessi: You have a point. I still don't like the fact you-know-who showed up. I'm hoping I can get rid of the little mess.  
Jareth: No, you-know-who has to stay.  
Sarah: Are you writing crossover fanfics now?  
Jareth and Jessi: (laughing)  
Jessi: Cute Sarah. No, if Voldemort…  
Jareth and Sarah: (gasp)  
Jessi: Shut up. As I was saying, if he made an entrance, you can believe I'd use his name. I'm just trying to not give away the plot for those that read this before 'Your Eyes.'  
Sarah: So who is it?  
Jessi: You haven't seen who he made me put in the story yet?  
Jareth: … Sarah, you and I need to have a chat.  
Jessi: NOT NOW. I want to get back to this story!

The Goblin King in the book never said half the things Jareth had said to her. A phrase came unbidden to her mind.

'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.'

Jessi: Wow, I never realized until now how much those sound like wedding vows.  
Jareth: Ha! You did it again. (chortles arrogantly)  
Jessi: Grr, I should really tip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench  
Sarah: (applauds wildly) Oh, please do, it would be so entertaining!  
Jareth: You stole my line Jessi! And Sarah, remember with whom exactly your loyalties lie.  
Sarah: You forever, my King. Except when you are being arrogant and demanding. Then I'm with Jessi.  
Jessi: Thanks – girl power!  
Jareth: (snorts condescendingly)  
Jessi: What is it with you and your overblown noises anyways? Chortles arrogantly? Snorts condescendingly? Please… (sighs sufferingly)  
Jareth: They make me special.  
Sarah: You are special without them, sweetheart.  
Jareth: Nowhere near as special as you, my Queen.  
Sarah: You stole my heart that first night, you know.  
Jareth: You stole mine before that and again when I came back for you.  
Jessi: Hello? I'm trying to tell a story here! No one is interested in the boring details of your life and how it really turned out. Be content that I find your sappy crap adorable and wish to create exciting versions of your life. Now back to my fun.

It had never occurred to Sarah before how much those words sounded like the vows from a traditional Christian wedding.

Jareth: Did you really just put your own observation into this story?  
Jessi: Yes. Are you denying that is what they sound like?  
Jareth: Nevermind.  
Jessi: That's what I thought.

She laughed out loud at the thought, then said, "I Sarah, take you Jareth, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to fear you, love you and do as you say, all the days of my life, provided you will be my slave."

Jareth's breath caught in his throat. Did she just really utter those words? He peered intently into the crystal, barely moving as he watched and listened.

"I wish he were here to say that back to me," she said aloud, then hesitated. 'That was probably a bad idea to wish that right out loud,' she thought.

Sarah: You forgot 'right now'  
Jessi: Did not. Be patient, my madness will be revealed in all due time.

The crystal rolled from his open hand as he sat in shock. He watched it bounce and roll away across the floor. "She wished for me," he whispered.

Jareth: I do not talk to myself.  
Sarah: Oh, and I do?  
Jareth: Yes.  
Sarah: I know, but so do you!  
Jessi: CHILDREN! You are interrupting my story! 

He wanted to go to her right away, but fortunately he had the luxury of making a stop along the way. She hadn't said 'right now' after all, so he had time. He left the room without a noise, reappearing in his private chambers. Walking to the armoire, he opened a door, withdrawing a box. He rummaged through it for several seconds until his hand contacted the item he was looking for. Gripping it tightly in his hand, he transformed into an owl and flew out the window. The box hit the ground, spilling its shiny contents onto the floor.

Sarah: Ooooo, I bet I know what he went looking for.  
Jareth: Of course you do, she just loves that thing. She would have her own if I gave my permission.  
Jessi: Permission? HA! How do you know I do not already have one of these things you speak of?  
Jareth: Because you are married to someone who is not I and, as we know, I am married to Sarah.  
Jessi: Yeah, so? He thinks you are a pansy with a mullet.  
Jareth: He does? That is certainly not very nice. I believe we need to have a chat. Is he sleeping now?  
Jessi: Yes, don't disturb him, especially since then he'll know I haven't gone to bed yet.  
Jareth: Darn.  
Jessi: Anyways, I'm not advocating replacing my own with that one. I'm just saying, how do you know I don't have one to wear elsewhere?  
Sarah: Guys, you are going to give it away before we even get to that part.  
Jessi: Right, stopping now. 

Sarah removed her tank top and shorts, searching for the large t-shirt she wore to bed. She found it and laid it on the back of her chair, removing her bra. Reaching for the shirt, she heard a soft tap on her window. She looked up, instinctively covering her front as her eyes met the mismatched gaze of a white barn owl.

Sarah: I want to know how often you did this… Jareth!  
Jessi: Where did he go?  
Sarah: I think he went to do what you told him not to do.  
Jessi: I will boil him in oil for this.  
Jareth Why would you do such an awful thing?  
Jessi: I'll deal with you later. Did you catch the last part of the story?  
Jareth: I was listening.  
Sarah: I want to know how often you did that Jareth.  
Jareth: (whistles a tune as he looks at the ceiling)  
Sarah: Out with it.  
Jessi: Now is not the time. However, I had no idea some part of your real life story could be this juicy. I may explore this voyeuristic tendency in another story (rub hands together eagerly in anticipation)

Sarah swiveled in shock, panting slightly.

Sarah: Dogs pant.  
Jessi: So do women who just caught their lover/love staring at them naked. Shush.

Her heart was pounding rapidly. She scrambled to pull the shirt over her head, muttering to herself as she did so. 'I didn't just see that. I'm tired, I just imagined it. I will turn around and it won't be there. Then I will go to sleep." Completely forgetting she was clothed only in a t-shirt and underwear…

Jareth: Now that sounds promising.  
Jessi: Be quiet, or I'll have her turn around and grab them.  
Jareth: (sighs loudly)  
Jessi: Heard that. Hello shorts.

…she began to turn around, her eyes closed. Goosebumps appeared all over her legs and arms, a spreading reminder that she did not have pants or shorts on. She reached, eyes still closed, for the shorts she had tossed to the floor. She put them on…

Jareth: Nooo!  
Jessi: Unless you be quiet, I'm going to have her go to the closet for snow pants and a ski parka.  
Jareth: (silence)

…and prepared to open her eyes. '3… 2…' she counted mentally. '1.' She opened her eyes and there it sat, its mismatched gaze looking almost amused and strangely… disappointed.

Jareth: Damn right.  
Sarah: Jareth, shut up. It is way too hot to wear a parka!

She looked around desperately, everywhere but the window. Now that she knew it was there, she felt a desperate need to cover up further under its gaze…

Jareth: Don't… please?  
Jessi: Good boy, you are using the manners I had Sarah teach you. I forgive you for your interruptions.

… but she let her own gaze go back to it once more. Forgetting covering up or hiding, she walked slowly to the window and opened it. The owl sailed in, landing on her bed. For a moment it was an owl and then suddenly it was Jareth, better than her memory and dreams could create him. They stared at each other, his smile amused while she was in open-mouthed shock.

"Hello, Sarah," he said in that accented voice, his dulcet tones sending a jolt through every nerve in her body.

Sarah: (melts in puddle)  
Jessi: I agree.  
Jareth (preens)  
Jessi: Heh. Owl. Preen. Heh.

"H… h… hi," she whispered tentatively. Then she grew bold. "What are you doing here?"

"You wished for me, of course," he said dryly.

Jareth: Duh.  
Jessi: Shut up, she's in shock.  
Sarah: Yeah, now you are just being mean Jareth.  
Jareth: Sorry (kisses her hand)  
Jessi: Save it for my story!

"You didn't forget, did you Sarah? That would wound me," he said, drawing close with a gleam in his eye she did not recognize. If she didn't know better, she would swear he was afraid she had forgotten him.

"No," she said softly as his mouth drew ever closer to hers.

"So, your wish. It begins now. I Jareth, take you Sarah, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to be your slave. In fact, I promise to also fear you, love you and do as you say, for all the days of my life," he said softly, then paused, looking down at her.

"Was that to your liking?" he said softly, one hand tracing the line of her chin. Sarah reeled. His hands, always gloved in her memories and dreams, were bare.

Jessi: Why do you wear the damn gloves Jareth?  
Jareth: This would be the third time you've interrupt yourself. Do I escape punishment if I speak?  
Jessi: Yes, now spill.  
Jareth: It is a secret. I have only told Sarah and 'she's not talking.'  
Sarah: Who are you, the baked bean guy?  
Jareth: (ignores Sarah) Besides, it gives you an interesting plot assist. There are hundreds of reasons why I might wear them. I could be horribly disfigured. I could just be a pantywaist who hates to get his hands dirty. I could even be some kind of fairy who can't touch iron.  
Jessi: Fae  
Jareth: Huh?  
Jessi: It's Fae, you dingbat. Not fairy. Although some do think so, due to the pants and glitter and makeup.  
Jareth: I do not wear makeup!  
Jessi and Sarah: We know!  
Jessi: The fact remains, there are those that believe so. I was merely pointing out "fairy" implies you are either one of those sadistic creatures in the Labyrinth, based on your world, or a homosexual man, based on the stupid slang of this world. Sarah, and by extension yours truly, know differently. We know the makeup isn't makeup, the glitter is not sparkly fairy dust and… well, Sarah hotly contests the pants theory. So do I, I've seen that "area" website.  
Jareth: What area website?  
Jessi: Never mind, it would make a good fanfic on its own, but will make this story far too long. Now, before I get back to the story, the term you were looking for is 'Fae,' which is a popular explanation for what exactly you are. It's nice and it works in some cases, but I prefer to make you something else. Honestly, there is nothing wrong with that idea, but I don't know enough about the Fae yet to make you and all the extra plot and characters it involves believable. I like my idea for "Your Eyes" the best so far out of all the possibilities of what you could be, but I'm also perfectly willing to have you made out of the dreams of little children.  
Sarah: (gag)  
Jessi: I said I was willing, I didn't say I would do it.  
Jareth: That reminds me, have you worked on 'Your Eyes' today?  
Jessi: Jerk, you know I have.  
Jareth: I was just curious how your thoughts were coming along for my prequel and the sequel to it.  
Jessi: Would you please wait for "Your Eyes" to be finished before harping me about 'your prequel' and the sequel. It distracts me from the story when you intrude with those random tidbits. Isn't it enough that you are getting your own blasted story as a prequel?  
Jareth: I suppose you've been generous.  
Jessi: And don't you forget it. You know, this story still isn't done. I will have my short and sweet happy ending revenge, damn it. But for now I need to sleep.  
Sarah: Goodnight Jessi (whispers conspiratorially) I'll keep him away tomorrow so you can finish this. I have plans for him (wink)  
Jareth: What did you just say Sarah?  
Jessi: None of your business. (whispers to Sarah) Good, maybe you can give me some notes afterwards for any possible scenes in "Your Eyes" (giggles like a naughty schoolgirl)  
Jareth: I heard that giggle. Go to bed.  
Jessi: Yes, oh great Goblin King. Goodnight.  
Jareth and Sarah: Sweet Dreams.

- Next Day -

Jessi: I will finish this story today, even if I have to do something drastic. Luckily my pestering duo are most likely busy right now (suggestive wink)

His hands, always gloved in her memories and dreams, were bare. Yet this was so much more than she could have ever imagined. His fingers were long, like a pianist's, and the skin was sinfully soft. Yet, there was a strength in them that contrasted with their soft appearance. She placed one of her own hands on the hand that now cradled the side of her face and felt her stomach flop. If anything, the sight of his hands was enough to make her think…

Jareth: (waggles fingers in front of Jessi's face)  
Jessi: I thought you were busy?  
Jareth: She's sleeping, so I came to bother you. I thought you might be in this story and would need to be ordered to the other.  
Jessi: Ignoring you.

…especially wicked thoughts of him.

She looked up into his eyes, mesmerized by the icy blue of one eye and the warm green of the other. Even his eyes were a contradiction…

Jareth: (bats blonde lashes at Jessi in a mock feminine way)  
Jessi: I'm going to give your mismatched eyes a lovely purple bruise if you don't knock it off.  
Sarah: Why would the story Sarah hit me?  
Jessi: I'm not talking about Sarah at all. 

Even his eyes were a contradiction. Just like how he had been in the Labyrinth – mocking and almost cruel, yet loving and desperate. She blinked, breaking the connection between them momentarily.

"Are you really here?" she whispered, her heart hopeful.

"Yes," he said with a soft laugh. "I am really here. Would you like me to go now?"

She had been focused on his lips as he spoke. They were almost touching her, all she needed to do was lean forward…

"What?" she cried, as his words sunk in. "No!" she said, then boldly kissed him. The force knocked him backwards, but her bed was there to break the fall.

Sarah: Ooo, are we getting to the fluff/smut now?  
Jessi: Shh, not yet. Almost, but not yet. Good morning, by the way, thanks for keeping him away.  
Sarah: Sorry, he snuck off when I fell asleep again.  
Jareth: Now that this story is well and truly interrupted, I order you back to the other.  
Jessi: You are an insanely demanding taskmaster. I don't know how Sarah even puts up with you.  
Jareth: I make it worth her while (suggestive smile and wink)  
Jessi: That's great for her, but what about me?  
Jareth: (arches eyebrow)  
Jessi: Shut up, you know that's not what I meant! I mean (glares) what have you done for me to make it worth my while?  
Jareth: You know how our lives really turned out, is that not generous?  
Jessi: (snort) I've already explained that the tale is far too boring for a "this is the true happy ending of Jareth and Sarah." For a J/S romance of that interminable length, people need intrigue, angst, conflict and resolution, extreme sexual tension, delayed gratification of torrid loves scenes. You, my friend, only have torrid love scenes.  
Jareth: I suspect someone has been talking.  
Sarah: (whistles a tune as she looks at the ceiling)  
Jessi: That is a topic for another day. I will give you time to think about how you can make all my grief worth my while as I continue the story.

Jareth, momentarily shocked by the fall, laughed against her mouth and she landed squarely in his lap. The noise broke Sarah's train of desirous thoughts and intentions as she pulled back, her face flushed a bright pink in embarrassment.

"Oh geez," she muttered, about to move off him when his arms clamped firmly around her, pinning her body to his.

"And where exactly are you going?" he asked with a laugh.

"To find my pride, I think I left it on the floor back there," she said with self-disgust.

"But I'm not done with you. I have something I need to ask you," he said and that was when he allowed her to get up. She sat on the bed next to him, looking at him nervously.

"I just wished to see you, nothing more. You can't take me away," she said, rising to stand.

His hand, gentle but insistent, pushed her back down. "Not against your will, but that may change."

She looked at him, observing one hand, which had been tightly clutched when he had appeared in her room, was still tightly clutched. He opened it as a crystal appeared in the palm. He handed it to her, his expression thoughtful.

"Is this a bribe?" she asked suspiciously.

"In a way. Take it and all will be revealed. I promise nothing bad will happen to you," he said softly, holding out his free hand. She placed hers palm up in his and he gently set the crystal in her hand. She stared at it for a few moments, and…

Jareth: You really need to get back to the other story. Don't defy me, just do what you are told.  
Jessi: Don't make me say it. I swear, I'll do it. I'll make Sarah say it too.  
Jareth: (mock horror) Oh no, not that.  
Sarah: (snicker)  
Jareth: I dare you.  
Jessi and Sarah: (look at each other and then at Jareth) You have no power over me!  
Jareth: I'm melting, melting. What wicked little girls you are…  
Jessi: Stuff it, no one is buying it and I'm sure some of them will be mad you dared to mock that movie.  
Jareth: I'm not mocking it. It was an excellent interpretation of the events in the Labyrinth story, except that I do not end up dead or powerless (sighs)  
Jessi: Jareth, that movie came BEFORE yours.  
Jareth: Ah, but the real story did not. Have you learned nothing?  
Jessi: I don't believe you.  
Jareth: So you say, but I can tell you are mentally comparing all the elements.  
Jessi: Grr… I'm going back to my story.

…slowly reached out to touch it with her free hand. She expected to feel the cool hardness under her fingertips, as she was feeling in her palm, but it popped suddenly. Yet her hand was not empty. There, in the middle of her palm, lay a ring of the same silver-gold metal as the pendant around his neck. In the middle was a tiny crystal and to either side of the crystal were copies of the same engraving that was on his pendant.

Sarah: This is so romantic (sigh) I wish you had thought of it (glares at Jareth)  
Jareth: I knew you'd use that thing, I just knew it.  
Jessi: Shh, this is the happy part!

She looked up from her hand, which was still held in one of his own. Her eyes were wide and shocked as she found his face on level with hers. Looking down, she saw he was on one knee and gasped.

"Sarah," he said, taking her hand that had dropped into her lap when the crystal popped. "I love you. I always have and will for eternity. I cannot live without you another moment. Will you marry me?"

'Yes!' her mind screamed but her shocked senses could not get her mouth to do the same. She continued to look at him in shock.

Jareth felt a twinge of panic and averted her his eyes from her gaze. What if she didn't want to marry him?

Sarah saw the look in his eyes, the look of panic, before he dropped his head. Her shocked senses caught up with the rest of her and the word tumbled from her lips in a joyous string.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" she cried, pulling one hand from his to stroke his cheek. He looked up at her, relief on his face and smiled. The first wide, genuinely happy smile she had ever seen from him. His hands shook imperceptibly as he picked the ring up out of her palm and slid it on a finger. He leaned forward, his lips meeting her own. She closed her eyes and felt the air change. Pulling from his kiss, she looked around. They were not longer in her bedroom, they were in… his.

"Sarah," he began softly. "I've seen your dreams… all of them. Will you allow me to give you one of them now?" She looked at his face, gazing deep into his eyes. A fire was burning inside them and her heart began to pound frantically.

"Yes," she whispered. "But first… I love you," she said distinctly. "I… love… you."

"I love you," he said as his mouth descended on hers. His lips moved gently over hers at first and then more insistently. As Sarah responded, about to trace his lip with the tip of her tongue, he broke the kiss, gathering her up in his arms to move her to the middle of the bed, where he laid her down gently.

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure," she said softly. "Now give me my dreams."

And he did.

The end

Jessi: The end! Whoo hoo (jumps from chair to dance merrily)  
Jareth: What? Where was the smut?  
Jessi: You are supposedly to use your imagination.  
Sarah: I know you have one, my love.  
Jareth: But what about everything you said? Intrigue? Angst? TORRID LOVES SCENES!  
Jessi: You missed one important part. I said for fics of interminable length. This was not one of those. All it was ever meant to be was a short, sweet happy ending. It did not need all of those aspects because it did not have to be a full-length, novel-like story. Short and sweet, minus all your interruptions.  
Jareth: Go back and fix this story!  
Jessi: Dost mine ears deceiveth me? You wish me to work on **this** story? What a satisfying addition to my revenge. But, it is over. That was the end. There is no more. (chants childishly) I won, you lost, I won, you lost.  
Jareth: Not so fast. I can simply inspire you to write a sequel to this. Then I will have won and it will be you who have lost.  
Jessi: I hate you.  
Sarah: I think I will end this now because I have a feeling this fight could get violent. Goodbye everyone!

* * *

Excuse any weird formatting, I'm still getting use to the place and what it will and will not accept for characters/punctuation.

Remember, the mind of a writer can be a very scary place. R/R - Let me know what you think!


End file.
